


Alec Hardy is (Not) in Love

by orphan_account



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alec Hardy does not allow people in his head.Alec Hardy is never soft.Alec Hardy does not have friends.Alec Hardy is deeply in love with Detective Sergeant Ellie Miller.
Relationships: Alec Hardy & Ellie Miller, Alec Hardy/Ellie Miller
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Alec Hardy is (Not) in Love

Alec Hardy does not allow people in his head.

Alec Hardy is never soft.

Alec Hardy does not have friends.

Alec Hardy is deeply in love with Detective Sergeant Ellie Miller.

He refuses to acknowledge this fact.

He does not wonder when it started- he ignores the way his heart races until it twinges enough to make him wince whenever she brushes his hand accidentally. He has resigned himself to not being in love with Detective Sergeant Ellie Miller.

Though that warm feeling in the tips of his fingers and toes loves to rear its ugly head whenever Miller gives him that quiet look as she asks if he's alright.

'Detective Sergeant Ellie Miller is very much in love,' he thinks, broods. 'Very much in love with not me. Married. And a good Joe, he is.'

He frowns, but he always does anyway.

'And that's good. That's very good. I am not in love with Ellie Miller.'

But that little voice at the back of his mind screams, "I'm in love with Ellie Miller! I am! I am!"

And every time it happens, he beats that voice back with a scolding and reassurance that he absolutely has no feelings for his DS, whatsoever.

With that, he looks up from his desk, towards Miller's instinctively.

Alec Hardy can't help but watch her, bent over her own desk scribbling wildly, until she feels his too strong gaze on her and looks over.

Her grin's brighter than any flickering light in the station. Brighter than all of them combined.

And it's directed at him, of all people.

His heart twists.

He stares maybe a moment too long, nods. 

She returns to her work.

For God's sake, had Ellie always been that radiant?

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first post and i have no idea how the formatting works lmao
> 
> help me


End file.
